


Dangerous Mistakes

by otterspots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (sort of), Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterspots/pseuds/otterspots
Summary: Kylo Ren is dangerous, and has long been a thorn in the side of General Hux. He's always hated him and always will. Or will he?[A Gift for the Kylux Exchange Valentines Day Event 2018! Prompt: I though you were dead.]





	Dangerous Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sluthuxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthuxx/gifts).



> Dear Sluthuxx,
> 
> Hey there! Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> I wrote a good section of this piece in a Religious Studies class I am taking. If I believed in a hell, I'm sure I'd be going there. 
> 
> Also I would like to point out that I've been freaking about finishing and posting this, because you run one of my favourite blogs of all time. So yeah, no pressure or anything.
> 
> I really hope you don't mind that I kind of took your prompt and ran with it. It probably doesn't go in the direction you were thinking of when you wrote it. I hope you like it away!
> 
> I'm sure there are a few mistakes in this piece still, so I'm really sorry. I'm just really bad at editing. I tried my hardest though. 
> 
> Anyway, it's 5:31 AM right now and I have class at 11:30, so I should probably go to bed now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Ribs
> 
> (P.S. Because this is my gift to you I just wanted to let you know that there is a short section where knifeplay is mentioned. It's implied to be consensual and nothing actually comes of it. I just thought I would mention it here, because it's not everyone's cup of tea, and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you'd like me to remove it so you can read the piece without feeling bothered, I will gladly take it out for you!)

The pneumatic hiss of the heavy bridge door sliding open filled the air. Hux’s shoulders twitched toward the sound, but he did not turn to see who it was that had entered the room. He did not need to. He kept his eyes trained on the datapad in his hand, ignoring the way in which the temperature seemed to drop, or how the air seemed to charge with electricity, signalling the appearance of a Force user. Hux gritted his teeth in annoyance. He hated that feeling – hated the Force, hated that it would forever be out of his control, and hated how that lack of control made him afraid as almost nothing else did.

He blinked realizing his brain was no longer processing the words on the screen before him – the plans to replenish and bolster the _Finalizer’s_ forces after suffering a disastrous failure. A failure which was directly the fault of the individual who had just come through that door. With a huff of irritation, he forced himself to keep reading – _in order to replace the units that were lost it is suggested that…_

The whisper of rough robes rasped audibly against polished black floors above the soft humming of the control monitors. That charged static electricity feeling grew more intense, tugging at the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck as the dark figure drew closer. His jaw tightened and he redoubled his efforts to focus -  _reinforce our troupes with an additional twenty-four TIE Fighter units. This will cost an estimated…_

“General,” The voice was close, no less than a yard from where Hux stood, low and crackling faintly through a vocal emulator. The other officers on the bridge seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. He was not there for them. They had nothing to worry about this time. Finally, Hux tore his attention away from the datapad, his eyes coming to rest upon the cold metal mask of Kylo Ren.

He looked the Knight up and down, saying only, “Ah. Ren. I had hoped you were dead.” His tone was cool and disinterested. The tall man said nothing in return, so the General’s eyes slid from his mask, back to the datapad, and he turned his body away from the Knight. As if the other man could not read either his mind (of which Hux knew he was capable when he so desired) or his body language, he said, “Walk with me, General.”

Hux set his jaw in anger, teeth clenching on a biting retort as he turned to look at the man. He stood, tall and imposing in robes black as pitch, the expressionless mask for which he was known, hiding his face as ever. Hux had never seen what that lay beneath that mask, and though he was a little curious, he would never admit that to anyone. Besides, he only wanted to know because he was professionally nosey. He made it his business to know everything. The more he knew about someone, the easier they became to control, and Hux valued nothing if not control. Kylo Ren had largely remained an enigma to him, much to his personal frustration, so any piece of information concerning the masked man was held as close as possible - such as his habit of wandering the decks of the ship at all hours and his irritating affinity for showing up when he was least wanted.

The robed figure gestured toward the door. It was clear that he wasn’t going anywhere until he got what he wanted. “Lieutenant Mitaka,” He barked, holding out the datapad for the man. “See to it that this plan is authorized at once.” The General turned back to the Knight, his eyes narrowed. “You have five minutes.”

The door hissed shut behind them, as they exited the bridge. They walked in silence, only the sound of their boots on the polished black floor accompanying them. The incessant buzzing of the Force, which surrounded the Knight was slowly drilling away at Hux’s nerves, to the point that a headache was beginning to pound behind his eyes - a dull ache which pulsed in time with his footfalls. Finally, as they rounded the third corner, the silence was broken by Ren’s deep, rumbling voice, “I am sure you have questions about the mission.”

At last, Hux’s annoyance boiled over into anger, “Only one – why did the Supreme Leader entrust a task of such apparent importance to someone like you?” The Knight said nothing, made no attempt to defend himself, so Hux continued on, “Twelve. Twelve of our best ships and pilots lost,” This time, Knight made to answer, but Hux cut him off, his hands curling into fists at his sides, “I am _not_ finished. This mission resulted in the largest loss of assets we’ve suffered in ages. May I remind you that we are at _war_ ,” The man’s eyes narrowed, “And for what? A talisman to make your ‘magic powers’ stronger. Tell me, Ren, how is that working out for you?” Again, the Knight made to reply, but Hux continued, clearly not concerned with whatever it was the taller man felt the need to interject. “Oh yes, that’s right. It’s not working for you at all, is it?” His tone was sickly sweet, just concerned enough to be condescending. The Knight’s posture stiffened, but otherwise his mood remained impossible to decipher. Hux knew he was toeing a line, but he was too angry to care. “No,” He continued, “because you returned from Ilum empty handed, didn’t you?”

 **“** General,” Ren’s voice crackled to life again, but for the third time that day, Hux cut him off. “Don’t. You failed. That is all,” His tone was icy, “I have work to do. Come bother me when you actually accomplish something.” With a sneer, he turned on his heel and made to stalk back to the bridge. However, he had barely made it four steps, before he was thrown to the side, and his head made violent contact with the wall of the corridor.

Stars exploded before his eyes, and the dull pulse of his previous headache now felt more like a fucking migraine. Through the pain in his head he was dimly aware of the fact that his boots were no longer on the ground. That sickly buzzing which had seemed to shake the air around the Knight now thrummed through his body like an electric current, keeping him braced firmly against the wall. Hux couldn’t move. The reptilian part of his brain was screaming at him to struggle, to break free and scamper away like the little rat that he was, but as Kylo Ren stopped haunting his peripherals and stepped directly into his line of sight, the more rational part of his brain took over. This part wouldn’t allow him to give the Knight the satisfaction of seeing him afraid. He took a breath steadying himself as much as possible, clearing his mind in case the taller man decided to do some snooping where he was least wanted.

The robed man’s voice crackled through the helmet, “You would do well to remember to whom you are speaking, General.” Hux narrowed his eyes, which, for once, were level with the dark lenses behind which Kylo’s eyes were surely hidden – if he even had eyes. Hux couldn’t be entirely sure the man was actually human. He was certainly humanoid, but human? That was up for debate. There were only two people on this ship who could give him the answer – the Supreme Leader, whom he knew better than to ask, and the man who had just slammed him into a wall. He didn’t like his chances of getting an answer.

“This little display of your 'power' has only served to prove me right,” Hux’s voice was steadier than he had expected it to be. “You failed and now, like a sad, angry _child_ you lash out against those who force you to face those failures. You –” A sudden pressure cut off his breath and the rest of his sentence in one fell swoop. A spike of panic punched through his chest. The Knight’s fist was clenched at his side, commanding the Force to close around his throat like an invisible hand. Hux could feel four individual fingers and a thumb pressed against the high collar of his uniform. And for a moment, just one fraction of an instant, he was a small child again, cowering in a corner, nursing the bruises on his windpipe. He was sure the Knight was manipulating the Force like that on purpose, moulding it to hurt in as intimate a manner as possible. A sad, angry, _cruel_ child indeed. But how could he have known? Hux supposed it didn't really matter. Exactly how and how much he knew was, at the moment, the least of his worries. 

His lungs burned with the lack of oxygen and black spots had begun to creep across his vision. His fingers scratched and scrabbled at the wall behind him, as his body, regardless of the petty wishes of his brain, began to fight back against the invisible power that held him. He was beginning to feel light-headed, and he knew he was on the verge of passing out, which he absolutely could not allow. He didn’t not trust the Knight to stop once he lost consciousness and if he didn't...well Hux hadn't given him much cause to want to stop. The invisible fingers tightened, and for a moment, an eerie calm washed over him, and he thought, _This is how I am going to die._

He struggled, his shiny, black boots kicking weakly against the wall in a desperate attempt to push himself free. The crushing grip around his throat tightened again for the briefest of moments, before letting go. Hux couldn’t have stopped himself from gasping for breath even if he had wanted to. The sudden flood of oxygen brought with it a giddy wave of energy, which mixed with the fear already jangling around inside his chest, leaving him feeling rather breathless. Ren turned on his heel and swept down the hall without another word. As he departed, the Force which had held him up against the wall dissipated, dropping Hux to the ground.

When his boots hit the floor, his legs buckled beneath him, and he crumpled to his knees. Hux knelt there coughing for several moments. He wanted to call after the Knight, but when he spoke, all that remained of his voice was a hoarse whisper, ragged and raspy, “I’m right and you know it, Ren.” Of course, this didn’t really matter - the Knight had already rounded the corner and disappeared.

Hux stood and dusted himself off, the last of his coughs dissipating, though the jittering of his frayed nerves remained - the Knight had shaken him. A cold fury began to burn in his belly - fury fueled by shame. He was a General of the First Order, both respected and feared. He could not allow the Knight to disrespect him in this manner again. He straightened his greatcoat and began his walk back to the bridge. As he made his way through the dimly lit corridors, he could have sworn he still felt the ghostly presences of those invisible ‘fingers’ pressing against his windpipe, though he knew it was only his imagination. Much to both his great annoyance and distress he was unable to keep the image of the Knight’s black gloved hand around his throat out of his mind.

\---

Seven Weeks Later

\---

Hux was given no warning that the Knight was on the way to his office. He was given no warning, until the man had forced the door open and stormed into the room. He was shaking with fury, the Force buzzing across the space between them angry as a swam of insects. He stormed up to the General’s sleek, black desk behind which he sat, and slammed his hands down on it’s shiny surface. The structure shook with the force of the blow.

The Knight’s robes were dusty, and his mask was cracked and dented, though not badly damaged enough that Hux was able to see what lay beneath it. The vocal emulator within his helmet emitted a high-pitched buzzing sound: clearly it had also been damaged. “Your helmet is broken?” His eyes quickly flickered down the man’s body, taking in his ragged appearance. Clearly, he had faced some form of resistance on the mission. _Good,_ Hux thought. “No damage to your skull though?” He made a soft 'tsking' sound, “Pity, I had rather hoped you wouldn’t be returning from Agaris alive.”

The mask emitted another angry burst of static, now augmented with snippets of speech, “ _bzzz_ …neral… _bzzz_ …” Hux couldn’t help the small smirk that twitched the corners of his mouth upward. “Having technical difficulties, are we, _Lord Ren_?” The Knight’s title fell from his mouth, dripping with sarcastic reverence. Ren’s large, gloved hands hit the desk again, rattling the cup of tea that sat on it’s surface. To Hux’s credit, he did not flinch. Growing up with a father like Brendol Hux, remaining impassive in the face of the threat of physical harm had become second nature to him.

Ren pushed off from the desk, a burst of angry static erupting from his mask. He reached up, tearing the cowl from his head, exposing the locking mechanisms at the back and sides of his helmet. Deft fingers quickly caught the buttons which would release the Knight’s head from the ever-present helm. It wasn’t until he heard the hissing clicks of the clasps springing loose that it dawned on Hux that he was actually about to see the Knight’s face. A twinge of nervousness struck him then, though he would never admit it. He wasn’t scared of the Knight, but there was something about him that had always put Hux on edge – perhaps it was his wild unpredictability, or merely the fact that he did not operate with the interests of the First Order – the very organization to which Hux’s life had been dedicated since childhood – in mind.

With one final, soft click, the mask came unlocked. The Knight pulled the mask free of his head, and let it fall to the ground with a satisfying _bang_. At last, his face was revealed, the mystery of what lay beneath that metal visage solved at last. The man beneath the mask was spitting mad, and far more handsome than he had any right to be. He tossed his head, shaking damp, dark curls from his eyes. They were narrowed and flashing with anger and he took a step toward Hux, “Don’t toy with me, General.” Hux was a little surprised, he had always been under the impression that the deepness of his voice was the result of the emulator in his mask. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Hux had to force himself not to take a step back as the Knight continued his approach. He may not have been afraid of him, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew Ren was dangerous, especially when he was angry. Still, he would rather die than show weakness or, _stars forbid_ , fear in front of the other man. “What have I done to offend you this time, Ren?”

The Knight stopped, close enough, that Hux could feel the static pull of the Force rolling off of him. At this distance, Hux was able to study his features more closely – the crooked nose, which had clearly been broken before, the few freckles and moles scattered across his skin, his eyes, big and brown – expressive. This was not at all what Hux had been expecting. Of course, he wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting, perhaps someone older? More frightening? He supposed what he thought didn’t really matter anymore, now that he knew the truth.

“The Knights of Ren do not follow the commands of the First Order. Don’t you dare assume otherwise again.” The Knight’s voice was low, his tone dangerous, alerting Hux to the fact that this was a warning which would not be repeated. Hux’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “The situation was getting out of hand. I merely ordered a strategic retreat in order to prevent another,” He paused for a moment choosing his words carefully, “Incident like that of Ilum mission.” The Knight’s expression darkened, clearly that was the wrong thing to say. “Stay out of our affairs,” The taller man spat. Hux raised an eyebrow, and though he knew it was foolish to taunt the man, said, “The Knights of Ren have affairs? Now that is an interesting bit of gossip. With each other?”

The Knight’s face twisted into an expression sitting somewhere between anger and confusion. Unfortunately for Hux, Kylo Ren did not enjoy being toyed with. Unfortunately for Kylo Ren, Hux loved to see him squirm. “Tell me, are you all involved with each other, or in separate pairs?” A wry smirk had begun to twist the corners of his lips again. Ren, however did not find this so funny. He closed the remaining distance between them in only a few short strides. His hand closed around the hilt of the lightsaber that hung at his side.

That small movement filled Hux with fear. He had seen first hand what the man was capable of with that weapon in hand, and he did not want it ignited in here and turned on him. That would not be ideal. He had pushed the Knight too far, and now he was dangerously close to paying for his mistake. Retracting his right hand subtly into his sleeve, Hux flexed his wrist, dropping his monomolecular blade into his waiting hand, should he be required to defend himself. Though he certainly knew how to defend himself, he also knew there would be little he could do against the so called ‘Jedi Killer.’ Hux was no Jedi, he would prove little challenge to kill if that’s what Kylo Ren desired to do.

The Knight unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and pressed the cold metal against Hux’s throat. Hux in turn, drew the dagger from his sleeve, and dug the tip into the Knight’s chest just above his heart, hard enough to dent the fabric of his tunic. A flicker of surprise registered in Ren’s eyes. He hadn’t been expecting that. A warm sort of satisfaction spread through Hux momentarily – for just an instant, he had caught Kylo Ren off-guard. _Good_ , Hux thought, _let him remember he’s not the only one with power in this room_.

Ren’s finger hovered over the activation switch, lingering for a moment, but he did not ignite the saber. Instead he leaned in close enough that Hux could feel the heat of the his breath against his ear, “Do not presume to control my Knights again, General.” Ren pressed the saber harder against the curve of Hux's throat to emphasize the threat, before withdrawing it altogether and turning to leave the room. As he passed his mask, he held out his hand, and called upon the Force to bring the helmet back into his grasp. Hux noticed with a twinge of sadness that surprised even himself, the man had not bent over to retrieve it.

In his mind’s eyes, Hux suddenly found himself imagining Kylo spread out on the bed in his personal quarters, face bared, begging for Hux to touch him, then begging for more once he does, full of ‘ _pleases_ ’ and ‘ _Sirs._ ’ Hux shivered at the thought. Another image struck his mind like lighting sending a shock of arousal throughout his body – _he’s bending Kylo over his desk, the Knight’s big hands are splayed out, long fingers scrabbling at the slick, lacquered surface. He’s keening softly, whimpering low in his throat with pleasure. Hux grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back, and Ren responds with a low groan. Hux presses the flat side of his blade against the man’s throat, and Ren hisses softly through clenched teeth, “Yes…”_

Hux was shaken from his unsavoury thoughts by the sudden, sharp turn of Kylo’s head. He felt a change in the room. _Stars, does he know?_ He quickly buried those thoughts as deeply as he could beneath thoughts of paper work and plans for his upcoming shift before the Knight could do any deeper digging. He could feel the air charging around him Ren focused his powers on him directly. He couldn’t speak out against what the Knight was doing, lest he appear to be hiding something, which apparently, he was, even from himself. He had no clue where those thoughts had come from, but that was something to worry about another time, at the moment, he had bigger things to worry about. He did not want the Knight inside of his head if he could prevent it. Thinking quickly, he said, “We only tolerate the likes of you and your ilk because you are useful to us. The moment that ceases to be the case…” He didn’t feel as though he needed to finish the sentence, the threat presented itself regardless. Kylo inclined his head, as though he was still trying to listen to Hux’s thoughts, but the electric feeling was dissipating from the air. “Empty threats, General. Empty threats.” He placed the helmet back on his head and exited the room without another word.

\---

Eight Weeks Later

\---

Hux had only just sat down in his armchair, when the holopad resting on the shiny, black surface of his desk began to buzz and beep with the incessant noise of an incoming transmission. With a sigh, he set down his steaming mug of tea. There truly was no rest for the wicked.

He crossed the room and patched the transmission through, settling down in his desk chair as he did so. The blue figure of Lieutenant Mitaka flickered to life on his desk, “Sir,” His high voice sounded canned and tinny though the device, “Lord Ren has returned,” He began tentatively, knowing the General would be greatly displeased at being disturbed during his coveted downtime. Hux scoffed, “That hardly concerns me, I am not his handler. If that is all Lieutenant,” Hux made to end the transmission, but Mitaka interrupted him, “Sir, Lord Ren has a message of dire importance.” Hux fought not to roll his eyes, his finger hovering over the disconnect button. “Send someone else, I am off duty.” Mitaka wrung his hands, clearly distressed. “Lord Ren asked to see you specifically, Sir,” He cast a glance over his shoulder, “He’s refusing to speak to anyone else, or transmit the message. It all sounds rather serious, Sir.” Hux’s eyes fell closed, and he sighed heavily, the air quickly rushing through his nose. “Very well, where is he?”

“Medical Bay C-10.”

Hux ended the transmission and sighed again. So much for time to himself. He stood, and stretched, arching his back, a soft sound slipping from his lips. He could feel the knotted muscles pulling in his back as he moved. He was too tense – had been neglecting his stretches, for the past few cycles. He had been almost too busy to eat and sleep, let alone worry about his physical fitness, but now he was beginning to feel it, and it was doing nothing to aid his already sour mood. Nor was this business with Ren for that matter. He snatched his greatcoat from the back of his chair and shrugged it on, straightening his lapels as he crossed the room.

Med Bay C-10 was not a long walk from his quarters, which were tucked away at the end of a long hallway on the top deck of the ship. The halls in this section of the  _Finalizer_ were largely devoid of people, which was just how Hux liked it – he was a man who valued his privacy. The few people who ever came up here were either one of the other three low-ranking officers who lived there, or the maintenance workers who appeared sporadically when something went awry, all of whom Hux knew by both name and face. That way, Hux could identify someone who did not belong there straight away. Some people may have called him paranoid, but someone in his position learned to be exercise extreme caution by necessity – he had made many enemies on the rise to his current position, and one misstep could mean his life.

Three sharp turns and two corridors later he found himself in a far busier section of the ship. The tapping of his boots against the floor was nearly drowned out by the voices of the other officers and personnel changing shifts, and the beeping of the messenger droids that zipped about around their feet. No one stopped Hux to ask where he was going, which was just fine by him. He wanted to get this little excursion over with as quickly as possible, so that he could return to his quarters, and perhaps catch a few hours of sleep before his next shift. The fewer people who asked questions the better.

When he arrived at the elevator which would carry him down to deck C, he was relieved to find it empty - a stroke of luck he was hoping would follow him throughout the rest of the day. “Deck C,” his tone was cool and disinterested. A smooth female voice repeated his words back to him, and the elevator purred to life, gliding almost imperceptibly as it traveled downward. A few moments later, the female voice spoke again, “Deck C.” The doors hissed open, and Hux stepped out into another busy hallway, in which several people were waiting for the elevator. He stepped past them without a word and continued on down the hallway.

This corridor was much busier than the one now two floors above his head. This was one of the main arteries of the _Finalizer_ , and as such Hux found himself on edge. Though the area was large enough that it couldn’t be called crowded, there were still too many bodies for him to feel comfortable. Too many people, too many faces, not enough exits. He couldn’t keep track of them all – where they were going, what they were doing. It made him very, _very_ nervous. Thankfully, few of the people found here, mostly low-ranking personnel, would bother him thanks both to his rank and his reputation. However, it was those same two factors which had put the target on his back in the first place, so he could not afford to let his guard down for even a second. The sooner he got to the medical bay, the better.

He walked quickly, but not so quickly as to appear as though he was rushing. He may have been paranoid, but he wasn’t about to let anyone else know that. His long legs carried him down the remainder of the long corridor, stopping before the last door. He tapped the access code into the keypad attached to the wall and stood back as it unlocked with a satisfying _clunk_ and the door hissed open.

The room beyond, was sterile and white in stark and sudden contrast with he dark and gloomy hall. The room was abuzz with activity when Hux stepped in, the door sliding shut behind him. Doctors and nurses, assisted by medical droids hurried about their business. Most of the activity was centered around one of the beds, as well as the last of the  _Bacta_ tanks _,_ which sat in a neat row by the farthest wall. It was being opened, and prepared, evidently for the individual who was lying in the bed. Behind the medical personnel, stood four figures robed in black, their faces obscured by masks – the Knights of Ren. Their presence was overwhelming – it hit him like a wave, making his head spin. He had never been in a confined space with so many Force users before. The effect was intense. Though, Hux had been sure that there were five Knights, their temperamental leader notwithstanding.

As Hux approached, he could that their missing comrade was laying in the bed. The Knight was clearly injured – blood was soaking through their dark robes and staining the white bed-covering at an alarming rate. They shifted, a soft hissing noise crackling through their voice emulator. One of the doctors moved forward, reaching out to remove the injured Knight’s helmet, but his arm was caught by the smallest of the remaining Knights before his fingers could make contact with it.

“I need to remove the helmet to assess the damage before we can begin the healing process,” To the doctor’s credit his voice only wavered a little bit. The Knight’s mask betrayed nothing as he stared the doctor down. The doctor hesitated for only a moment longer before he continued, "If there is head trauma, the Bacta tank cannot be used. We don't have much time." The Knight's head tilted as if listening hard, then, with a soft sound, the released the doctor’s arm and slid back to join the others.

The doctor set to work on removing the helmet. With a hiss, it came away from the injured Knight’s face, revealing pink flesh, conical ears, and twin lekku, which fell limply across the her shoulders – a Twi’lek.

 _Stars, she’s so young_ , Hux thought. Her eyelids fluttered, but did not open. The smaller Knight from before stepped forward again and took her hand, as the doctor used a small handheld scanner to check her skull for breakage or trauma. His voice crackled softly through his helmet, “Kora, be still.” The injured Knight’s lekku twitched slightly at the sound of the man’s voice, but otherwise there was no sign that she had even heard him. “No signs of cranial damage,” The doctor said, “Prepare her for the tank.” He drew the curtain around the bed, to give some privacy, and Hux could see no more. 

“General,” A voice sounded from behind him, and he whirled to face it. Kylo Ren was perched on a bed, an IV in one arm, and a _Bacta_ bandage covering a large portion of his broad chest. Hux registered with a jolt of arousal that he was only half dressed. His arms were much thicker, and his chest far broader than they looked when he was fully clothed. Hux wondered what those arms would feel like under his hands, what his chest would feel like under his tongue, what his – _Stars!_ With a shot of panic realized he was staring, and that he had been doing nothing to hide his thoughts from the Knight. He cleared his throat, hoping that he wasn’t blushing, despite how hot his face felt.

“Ren, I had hoped that it was you bleeding out on that table. You can imagine my disappointment when I discovered otherwise.” His words were sharp, but there was no fire behind them this time, as there may have been a few weeks prior. He had been thinking about the knight more frequently after the incident in his office all those weeks ago. His confusion over the sudden emergence of his feelings for Kylo Ren had given way to steadfast denial. When that did nothing to help, the futile attempts to convince himself it wasn’t as serious as he had feared began. Now he was at the point where even those pitiful attempts had faded into acceptance. It wasn’t the fact that he was attracted to men that was the problem – he had been aware of his sexuality since he was a young boy. No, it was the fact that he had fallen for _this_ man in particular that was the problem. Kylo Ren was wild – unpredictable and dangerous, even to his allies – not traits Hux valued, especially not in a partner. And yet there he was, struggling to keep a starry-eyed expression from his face, and visions of the man’s arms around his waist or those plush lips around his cock out of his mind.

“Have some respect, General. Kora Ren fought bravely,” Ren sounded tired. Hux bit back an angry retort, reminding himself that starting a fight would only lengthen the amount of time this would take. He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the headache he could feel beginning to pulse behind his eyes, and sighed, “My apologies. I meant no offence to your Knight. Will she survive?” He didn’t really care whether the answer was yes or no.

“Most likely. She is strong both in body and with the Force,” he paused for a moment before continuing, “Had anyone else set off the trap, they would have died.”

Hux’s brows knit together. “Trap? I was under the impression that you went looking for an old Jedi temple?” He was confused, “I was not aware Jedi were in the habit of rigging their temples with traps.”

Kylo shook his head, “They weren’t. The temple had been…re-purposed.”

“Oh?” He still wasn’t sure why this was all so important.

“It’s a rebel base now.”

And there is was.

“I see,” Hux’s eyes narrowed, “And?”

Kylo hesitated for a moment, “And? And it had been restocked. R _ecently_. With supplies. It’s clearly important enough to them that they felt the need to set traps around the perimeter.”

“And you want me to do what?”

Kylo’s lip curled slightly, “Don’t patronize me, General. You know what we have to do.”

Hux’s anger, despite all he had been doing to keep it under wraps, boiled over, “Yes, I do, and it’s not going to happen. You want me, to waste both our time and resources on an empty base.”

Kylo stood abruptly, the sudden motion tugging violently at the IV, though it did not pull itself free from his flesh. Hux found himself suddenly feeling rather small in comparison to the Knight. “You listen to me. We finally have the chance to take the Rebels by surprise, instead of waiting for them to come to us, and you,” The Knight thrust his finger into Hux’s chest, “want to let that chance slip through our fingers.”

“You don’t know when they will return,”

The Knight interrupted him, much to the General’s great annoyance, “Neither do you. They could be back tomorrow.”

Hux’s face twitched in irritation, “Or next month. Or never. They may be using the temple as a safehouse to hold their extra supplies, to take from as they need, not to use for an extended period of time,” Hux could feel the sickening pull of Ren’s power crackling against his skin, but he continued on, “Not only that, but I can’t imagine what we could possibly have to gain from looting, if that’s what you’re suggesting. Our technology is infinitely superior, and we have access to all the resources we need, may I remind you that we have over half the galaxy under our fist.”

Hux fully expected the Knight to continue arguing, so he was caught completely off guard when he did not lash out with Force, fists, or words, but dropped his voice, and began to bargain. “I’m not asking for the entire fleet, General, just six heavily armoured units supplied for siege conditions.” Hux was a little taken back. It seemed to him that Kylo had a plan. It had always seemed to him like the Knight simply rushed headlong into his fights, lead only by his short temper, and the hubristic belief that he was strong enough to withstand any attack that came his way.

Regardless, Hux was not going to give him what he wanted. “No.”

A spasm of anger flashes across Ren’s face, but he made no move toward Hux. “Yes,” He voice was tight.

Hux’s headache was getting worse by the minute, “What exactly do you hope to accomplish with this mission? You wish to rob us of our most valuable and necessary units while we are at war, to camp out at some abandoned temple, to wait for Rebel scum that may or may not show up. I cannot justify this. The Grand Generals would never authorize it.”

“Then don’t tell them.”

Hux threw up his hands in exasperation, “Ah, yes, because that would end so well for me. Tell me, Ren, why should I risk not only my position, but also my life for your foolish plan? You may have the freedom to move about as you please with no consequences, but the rest of us do not have that luxury. You would do well to remember that.”

“Four armoured units, then.”

Hux sighed heavily. The bastard wasn’t going to give up was he? _Fine_. If he wasn’t going to give up on this ridiculous plan, perhaps he could minimize the scale of the damage it would cause. “Two Stormtrooper units.”

“Four.”

Hux held the Knight’s gaze coldly, “Three.”

There was a short pause, before the Knight nodded. “Fine. Three.”

Hux rolled his shoulders in irritation. He didn’t appreciate being forced into this situation, but until he could find to way to weasel out of it, he would have to play along. “I’ll see what can be done,” He turned to go, his head still pounding. He needed to sleep, this mess could wait until he awoke, “But I make no promises that I can get this plan through, Ren.”

The Knight’s voice was soft and low when he spoke, but the threat was clear, “For your sake, General, I hope that you do.”

Hux did not turn to face the Knight as he spoke, “If, by some miracle, this plan is authorized, I suggest you and your Knights go along too. Perhaps, If I’m lucky, you’ll all be killed and be out of my hair for good. Now wouldn’t that be lovely.” Like before, his words were sharp, cruel, and yet there was no bite to them. The man just sounded tired.

“I can make no promises, General.”

\---

Six Weeks Later

\---

The slow, rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor filled the dimly lit room. A dark figure – the figure of a man, lay against the white sheets of a cot, motionless, save for the gentle rising and falling of his chest. He lay on his back, his strong arms folded over the sheets, the left poked full of tubes and wires which helped the doctors monitor his breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure. He had not moved in four days – since the destruction of Starkiller Base.

When they had found him, he was bleeding heavily from a wound on his side, the skin under his right eye was burned and raw, bubbling from the heat of the weapon which had inflicted the damage. He spoke briefly of the girl from Jakku, as well as the Traitor, FN-2187, before the delirium had taken hold of him. He’d howled and wept, a crazed animal robbed of all sense, tearing at his hair and clothes. He was deemed by the ship’s medical officials to be a danger both to himself and to others and was placed under heavy sedation.

Hux had seen the aftermath of devastation he had caused in the medical bay after he was finally put under. Panels had been torn clean from the wall and crushed by the invisible hands of the Force, and the slimy fluid from the smashed _Bacta_ tanks pooled several inches deep on the floor. Nothing glass was left unshattered, no table or triage bed left right-side-up or un-dented. He remembered the Supreme Leader speaking of what was to be Ren’s final test shortly before the base was attacked. Whatever that test had been, it had clearly broken his Knight. Hux felt that he was better off not knowing what exactly it was.

For all the loud lunacy of days passed, the Knight was quiet now, though it was concerning that the doctors couldn’t tell Hux what was wrong, why the man before them had yet to regain consciousness. They suggested he may have overtaxed his Force abilities during his battle with this girl, the scavenger from Jakku, but Hux found this notion ridiculous. He had seen the Knight in action. He was trained and highly dangerous, and for a nobody with no training who had never even held a lightsaber before to be able to hurt him this badly just didn’t make any sense.

Hux was sitting in the corner of the Knight’s recovery room. He had been a near constant companion ever since the Knight had been placed in this room. Though the other Knights had come and gone as the breaks in their duties allowed, he himself had barely moved from his seat in the past four days – only to eat and shower, he had been sleeping there as much as he was able. Being a commanding officer, especially one so close to Snoke, he could get away with things like this on occasion. He felt compelled to be there when the Knight either awoke or passed on, whichever would come to be. He was not entirely sure why, whether it was sentimentality, or the practical need to get as much information out of him as soon as possible. Whatever the reason, there he had been and there he would stay until this was over.

Millicent was curled up on his lap, a warm bundle of ginger fur, which purred contentedly, as he idly stroked her back. He was currently absorbed in a novel – a love story of all things. He had found it in the room – a small device, akin to a datapad, but meant to contain books and novels as opposed to data and schematics. While exploring its contents, one title caught it eye – _Beyond the Brightest Star_. It did not take him long to realize that this was not the type of story he was particularly interested in reading, and had approached it with contempt, huffing indignantly every few lines at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. However, as he continued, he began to lose himself more and more in the plight of the characters, and by chapter seven, he was completely invested, despite how vehemently he would deny it if he was asked. He was so engrossed by what he was reading, he did not notice when the figure in the bed began to stir at last.

With three hours left before the end of the fourth day, Kylo Ren awoke.

In the shadows of the room, he slipped into a sitting position and observed his surroundings. Despite the residual grogginess left from the sedatives, he knew exactly where he was – the medical bay. He had spent enough time in rooms like these over the years to know that much. Just over the humming and beeping of the monitors, he was aware of a low rumbling sound. He squinted into the gloom of the room, and as his eyes adjusted, found General Hux, the last person he had expected to see, curled up in an armchair in the furthest corner. The source of the rumbling? The cat curled up on his lap. He hadn’t known Hux had had a pet, hadn’t known he was able to care for another living being besides himself for that matter.

He didn’t think he’d ever seen the General at leisure before either. He was calm, no sign of tension in his body whatsoever. His legs were tucked neatly beneath himself, so he fit perfectly in the palm of the chair, his eyes were trained on the datapad in his hand, for once oblivious to the world around him. He watched the other man for a while, curious about this new, almost...soft side of the General which he had never seen before.

Kylo lost track of how long he had stared at the man before him, absorbed in the sloping line of his nose, the way his fingers carded through the cat’s fur, the subtle shifting of his body, as he attempted to remain comfortable. But as the time passed, the effects of the drugs began to wear off more and more, and his senses and powers began to return to him – he could feel his mind reconnecting with the Force, sending a buzzing feeling through his entire body. As his connection returned, he began to sense... _something_. There was a feeling emanating from Hux - something that he had sensed in him only fleetingly before this moment. It was a wispy feeling that had always disappeared almost as soon as Kylo registered it was present, slipping through his fingers like smoke when he pressed after it. He knew Hux was burying the feeling intentionally, but now, while he was relaxed, unaware that he was being watched, the feeling was coming off of him in waves. Kylo pressed closer with the Force, curious.

Hux sensed the change in the air almost immediately and looked up from the datapad in his hand. Something Kylo vaguely registered as panic flashed in Hux’s eyes, and his walls went back up with the finality of a steel door slamming shut. Kylo could physically see the change in the General’s demeanour. His jaw tightened, his back straightened, and he brought both feet to rest on the floor again. He was closed off once more.

_Damn!_

Hux cleared his throat, “I...I hadn’t realized you were awake.” He had felt the Knight pressing at his mind. How much had he seen? How much did he know?

“It hasn’t been long.” A blatant lie, but Hux didn’t need to know that.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them long and oppressive. Hux stared at the man’s bare face, struck once again by how handsome he was. In the low light, his high cheekbones cast deep shadows across his face, his expressive eyes shone, dark and fever-bright. His hair fell across his face in inky waves, tussled by sleep. The four days of rest had done nothing to lessen the deep purple hues which lay nestled in the hollows beneath eyes. A new mark marred the right side of his face – though the wound had seemed to be healing well, there was nothing the doctors could do to prevent it from scarring. For now, a thin black _Bacta_ bandage covered the length of the wound – a ghoulish black stripe resting against the pale whiteness of his flesh.

Hux could still feel the presence of the Force around him, ready to strike and read his thoughts at the first sign of an opening. Thus, he did all he could to avoid looking at the man’s mouth, knowing from several long nights kept awake by fantasies of those lips, how easily his thoughts could get away from him.

In the end, it was the Knight who broke the silence, “How long have I been unconscious?”

Hux’s gaze broke from Kylo’s as he glanced up at the clock on the wall, “Four days, short three hours,” He paused for a moment, “I had thought you were going to die.” There was something about the way that Hux said those words, a tinge of that spark Kylo had been chasing for the past several months that had slipped through a tiny crack in the man’s barriers. It only fueled his curiosity about what was going on behind the walls the General had constructed for himself.

“Have you been here the entire time?”

The response came too quickly, “No.”

“You’re lying, General,” There was a smug satisfaction in Kylo’s voice.

“I am not.” Indignation.

Kylo continued as if Hux hadn’t even attempted to deny his accusation, “What else are you lying about?”

No sooner had those words left Kylo’s mouth than Hux felt the tendrils of the Force attempting to push their way into his mind again. “Stay out of my head, Ren.” Hux’s tone had a warning edge to it, but Kylo ignored him, pushing harder with the Force. “Ren!” Hux barked the Knight’s name, frightening Millicent, who leapt from his lap and glared at him with reproach for disturbing her nap. Hux was not concerned, he had bigger problems to deal with. Still, Ren pushed forward, and despite his best efforts, Hux could feel his control slipping more and more with every second that passed. In that moment, he realized he had a choice, he could either give up and let Kylo take what he wanted from him, or he could give it to him on his own terms.

With a sigh, he set his jaw, and stood. If he was going to do this, it would be on his terms, and his alone. He crossed the room in three short strides, feeling Kylo Ren’s eyes on him the entire time, the heat of his gaze burning a hole through his torso. He leaned over the Knight’s bed, hesitating for only the briefest of moments, before grabbing a fist full of his hair. He yanked the man’s head back, prompting the Knight to hiss softly between his teeth at the sensation of the stinging pressure on his scalp. Before the he had a chance to respond, or fight back, Hux kissed him hard on the lips.

In that moment, Hux knew he had made a mistake, regardless of whether or not Kylo accepted him. He had either just made a dangerous enemy, handed him a blaster, and proceeded to press its muzzle against his temple, or he had just chained himself to a wild animal, and could only pray it wasn’t hungry enough to devour him alive.

After a moment, Kylo came to his senses, and shoved Hux away roughly, his eyes flashing with anger in the low light. An enemy then. Fine. If that was how it was going to be. He was going to have to be much more careful around Kylo Ren from this point on. Just as that thought crossed his mind, however, Kylo lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, and smashing his lips again Hux’s again.

Hux barely had time to make sense of what was going on, before the Knight was pulling him down onto the bed, into his lap. Hux did nothing to resist, merely allowing himself to be maneuvered into straddling Kylo’s legs. Hux’s hands found their way back into the Knight’s hair, carding the unruly mane through his fingers, as Kylo forced his tongue past the General’s lips. His mouth was soft and warm, more so than Hux had thought possible. It had been so long since he had properly kissed anyone, that he had forgotten how much he had once enjoyed it. His heart was hammering hard against his ribcage, and he was sure Kylo could feel it too. 

Kylo’s teeth worried at Hux’s lower lip, his fingers tugging at the buttons of the General’s tunic. One by one they slipped from their holes, slowly revealing the white button-down shirt he wore beneath it. He shrugged the dark grey fabric from his thin shoulders, allowing Kylo to toss it to the floor. He wrinkled his nose a bit thinking about how rumpled the garment would be later, after laying on the floor in the heap, but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to get up and do something about it.

He pulled back just for long enough to whisper, “Lock the door,” against Kylo’s lips. The Knight grabbed Hux by the hips, rocking up against him, half hard under the sheets. For a moment, he thought Kylo hadn’t heard him, but as the Knight's fingers dug harder into his flesh, and his lips met Hux’s own again, he felt a charge in the air, and heard the definitive click of the door lock latching.

The ginger haired man leaned back, trailing his hands down the Knight’s hard chest, his fingers lingering for the briefest of moments on the flat plane of the man’s stomach, before reaching up to undo the buttons of his own shirt, and slip out of the white undershirt he wore beneath it. Kylo reached up with surprisingly gentle hands to touch the pale expanse of newly exposed flesh, running large hands down his chest, and thumbing the ginger’s nipples. Hux shivered arching his back ever so slightly. After a moment of basking in the attention, he shooed those hands away, pulling the blanket back, and tugging at the Knight’s shirt. Kylo shifted, allowing Hux to pull the offending garment over his head. He dropped it to the floor with the rest of their discarded clothes, and fell onto Kylo’s neck, teeth bared.

He sucked a deep purple mark just under his jawline. Hux knew the mask the Knight wore would press against the abused flesh, just enough to cause some mild discomfort – enough to remind the man that the mark was there. Moving south, his teeth scraped over the pulse in the Knight’s neck, causing the bigger man to jolt underneath him, a low groan escaping his throat. Hux’s lips twitched into a smirk, “Sensitive, are we?” The Knight shoved him back with his shoulder by way of response.

Kylo Ren’s pupils were blown wide with desire as he gazed up at Hux, “Strip.”

Hux shivered but felt indignation rising in his chest. He did not like to be ordered around. He drew himself up to the fullest height he could achieve in his current position – kneeling over Ren’s lap as he was. There was a challenging tone in his voice as he spoke, “You first.”

They held each other’s gaze for a long moment, the challenge hanging between them in the air, until Kylo’s eyes flickered down, submissive to Hux's will. Hux smirked, “Good boy.” Kylo’s eyes fluttered closed at the praise, melting under Hux, and in that moment, he knew he had the Knight in the palm of his hand.

Kylo kicked the sheets down to the end of the bed, and Hux crawled off of him, slipping off of the bed, standing to remove his boots and finish undressing. This allowed the Knight to lift his hips, and slide his pants down over his hips, his thighs, his knees, his feet, to their final resting place on the floor beside the bed. Hux heard the fabric hit the ground but did not turn to look at the man. He was too busy considering the thick leather belt in his hands. The image of Kylo’s hands bound together by the belt flashed through his mind, or perhaps he could wrap it around his throat – to use as a leash to keep the wild man under his control. He half turned back toward the bed, ready to put this plan into action, however he stopped. If he tied Ren’s hands, then the man wouldn’t be able to touch him, which was something he desperately wanted. Perhaps another time then. He dropped the belt to the floor and slipped out of his pants and undergarments. 

He turned back toward the bed and found Kylo watching him intently. His right hand gripped around his cock, his long fingers trailing its considerable length in a lazy rhythm. Hux scoffed, “Have you no self control whatsoever?” Kylo just fixed him with a look that said, _‘Do you really need to ask?’_

Hux rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t help but let his gaze linger on the Knight’s cock. He wondered, as he slipped back onto the bed, how much of it he could take down his throat. He felt the air buzzing around him and an easy smirk slid across the Knight’s face, “You have a filthy mind, General.” Hux glared disapprovingly at him but said nothing. As he settled back into position, he glanced down at Kylo’s cock, his teeth digging into his lower lip. Kylo’s smirk grew “What’s wrong, Hux? Too big for you?”

Hux scoffed, “Hardly.” Still, he barely managed to suppress the shiver that threatened to course through his body upon hearing the Knight refer to him by his name rather than his rank. Oh, he could get used to that.

A soft chuckle rumbled from deep within Kylo’s chest, “So, the General is a size queen? Well, who ever would have guessed?” Hux’s eyes narrowed, and he grabbed a hold of Kylo’s chin none too gently. “Do you want to fuck me or not?” Kylo’s pupils dilated, and he hummed his affirmation low in his throat. Hux shoved him back against the pillows, “Then get on with it.”

Kylo placed his right hand flat on the bed, palm facing up. The air in the room charged once again, as the drawer to the bedside table was yanked open by invisible hands. A small bottle was lifted from the drawer and floated over to Kylo’s waiting hand. His long fingers curled around it as he sat up once again. He pulled Hux flush against his chest, catching the thin man off guard, so that he barely had time to raise his hands and stop himself from colliding headlong with the Knight.

He heard the pop of the cap, and the wet sound of the bottle being squeezed. He braced himself against Kylo’s muscled chest, taking a deep breath as two of Kylo’s now slick fingers pushed against his entrance. He did his best to relax, breathing as deeply as he could manage, as the fingers slid deeper into his body. They were thicker than he thought they would be, the stretch burning slightly. He shifted his hips trying to get more comfortable, his cock rubbing against Kylo’s stomach, sending sparks of pleasure though his body.

He took a shuddering breath as Kylo began to move his fingers, thrusting in and out of his body, slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum. He buried his face in the Knight’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into his flesh when the man hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. He was shaking slightly by the time Kylo had added a third finger, and it was all he could do to stop himself from pushing back onto those long digits.

“K-Kylo,” He silently cursed the waver in his voice for betraying how much the Knight’s ministrations were affecting him. “Kylo, that’s enough.” He pressed himself harder against the man’s solid body in an attempt to pull away from his fingers – from the source of his pleasure. His heart still sank a little when the slick digits slipped from his body, even though that was what he had wanted, as he now felt painfully empty. He knew the feeling wouldn’t last and that something better was coming, and yet the emptiness was nearly unbearable.

Just when he was beginning to wonder what exactly was taking the Knight so long, he felt something considerably larger than Kylo's fingers pressing against him. He took in a sharp breath, bracing himself as he expected Kylo to go fast and hard right from the get go. Thus, he was again taken aback by how gentle he was. The Knight took his sweet time, sinking in at an excruciatingly slow pace, forcing Hux to take him centimeter by centimeter. His thighs were absolutely shaking by the time he was half-way seated on Kylo’s thick cock, and by the time he was fully buried to the hilt, Hux was beginning to think that he had overestimated his own abilities – he was so close to coming already, he didn’t know how he was expected to last very long at all.

Kylo’s smirk only grew as he took notice of Hux’s predicament. “You’re close? Just from sitting on my cock? Doesn’t take much to please you does it?” His words were cocky, but his voice had a slight tremble to it too. Hux shifted, causing the Knight’s thick shaft to rub against his insides in the most pleasing manner. Biting back a moan, he managed to send a scathing look at the other man. “Shut up. I just need a minute…” He was breathing hard, his thighs shaking. He needed a distraction from all the pleasure which was overwhelming his body and nearly overtaking his mind. His fingers found their way into the Knight’s soft hair again, tugging hard as he pushed their lips together with bruising force.

The kiss was more teeth than anything else, clashing and biting lips. The heat of Kylo’s body against his own nearly driving him insane. The Knight’s hands slid up and down his sides, pausing to grasp the ginger’s thin, nearly bony hips. As they kissed, Hux could feel his body coming back from the edge, the threat of his impending orgasm no longer looming so closely over him. He pulled back a fraction, whispering against Kylo’s lips, “Don’t move.” He placed his hands on Kylo’s chest again, digging his nails into his flesh. Hux took one final deep breath to steady himself, before slowly lifting his hips, then letting himself sink back down.

“Fuck…” Kylo hissed out between clenched teeth, “Fuck, Hux.” His hands were squeezing so hard, fingers digging into his hips that he was sure to leave bruises behind. Spurred on by the hitch in Kylo’s voice, Hux began to pick up the pace, fucking himself faster and harder on the Knight’s cock with each downward thrust. A deep moan rumbled in Kylo’s chest as he surged up to capture Hux’s lips again, forcing his tongue into the other man’s mouth. Hux made a soft noise, something akin to a moan, as he gently sucked on the Knight’s tongue.

It wasn’t long before Kylo abandoned Hux’s lips and began kissing his way down his chin and along his jaw. His hands found purchase in the short ginger hairs on the back of Hux’s head, and he wrenched his head back, exposing his throat. Hux expected the man to attack the pale flesh, with all the furious passion he so fully devoted to everything else, his teeth bared and flashing in the low light, but for what felt like the thousandth time that day, Kylo surprised him. He made no attempt to leave a mark, only kissing and mouthing gently at his skin, as if he were afraid to damage it. Hux shuddered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Kylo, the bastard, focused all of his attention there. “Fuck, Hux…I’m getting close,” He murmured against his flesh.

“Kylo…” A string of short moans were torn from his throat, as the Knight suddenly bucked up into him. His back arched, snapping audibly as the Knight began to chase after his own release. Hux’s mind nearly went blank with the pleasure. He pushed down harder on the Knight’s cock as it pumped up into his body. He wanted desperately to give into the pleasure, to let Kylo flip him over and take what he wanted, but the little section of his brain that was still capable of higher function was not about to let that happen. He had given Kylo a command, and he was not obeying. For that he needed to be put in his place.

Breathing hard, Hux grabbed Kylo by the shoulders and slammed him back down on to the bed, and slowing down his rhythm, grinding their combined motion to a halt. Kylo attempted to buck up into him again, but Hux’s hand caught him savagely across the cheek. “Don’t you dare.” Kylo stared up at him in stunned shock, his hand coming up to touch his now stinging cheek, as if he couldn’t believe that Hux had actually struck him. “Don’t you dare come, Ren.” Hux was began working the Knight’s cock again, barely moving, taking it an inch a time. He wrapped his hand around Kylo’s neck. He didn’t squeeze, merely placed his hand there as a show of dominance, “Not until I say so.”

From the moment his hand closed around the Knight’s throat, something about him had shifted. He had gone tense under his hand for a moment, then went relaxed again, just like he had when Hux had called him a ‘good boy.’ He was beginning to see a pattern here. Hux grinned, turning the Knight’s phrase back on him, “So, the Knight is a submissive? Who would have guessed?” His smirk grew into a grin, “Even with your fat cock inside me, all it takes is my hand on your throat and a little down talking to bring the mighty Kylo Ren to his knees.” Kylo shuddered under his touch but made no attempt to defend himself.

“Now, when I give an order, I you to obey, Ren. So, I’ll say it one more time. Don’t move,” Hux tapped the tip of Kylo’s nose with his index finger, “And don’t come.” With that he was right back into the swing of things, setting a quick pace that had Kylo squirming underneath him. Hux could tell that the man was struggling to follow his orders – was struggling not to come. _Good._ Hux wanted to see him, the mighty Kylo Ren, feared across the galaxy, fall apart underneath him.

As Hux’s thrusts gained momentum again, he couldn’t help but admire the Knight’s control. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen had gone taught and he was shaking with the effort of keeping himself back from the edge. Hux ground down against him, rubbing his cock against that spot inside of himself that had him seeing stars. Kylo groaned low in his throat, his hands shaking as he reached up to pull the general down into another kiss. Their lips met and parted in rapid, desperate succession. Between their kisses, Hux was whispering praise against his lips, “Good boy,” His voice was hoarse and low, “Such a good boy, lying so still for me.” He let his hand trail from the man’s throat down to his chest. "Perhaps I was wrong about you. You might have an ounce of self control after all." Rolling one of the Knights nipples between his thumb and forefinger, he said, “Now, be good for me a little longer, and fuck me. Nice and hard.” He craned his neck his whisper in the Knight’s ear, “If you do a good enough job, maybe I’ll let you cum.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than Kylo’s hips canted upward, driving into him with enough force that he was jolted backward. He caught his fall, bracing his arms on the tops of Kylo’s thighs. “Fuck, Kylo,” His words were caught halfway between a moan and a sigh. He could feel a coil of heat beginning to pool in his abdomen, “More,” His head rolled back as Kylo began to pound into him. “Harder,” That one word drove the Knight wild, sending him clawing at Hux’s skin and growling low in his throat. Hux was sure that if he hadn’t been so focused on fucking him, the man’s teeth would have been firmly fixed into the flesh of his neck, intent on drawing blood and sound from his body.

Kylo’s rhythm was beginning to fall by the wayside, his breath coming harder. Hux could feel his thick cock twitching inside of him. It wouldn’t be long now. Of course, he wasn’t fairing much better himself. The heat in his abdomen was spreading, the coil tightening with every second that passed. When he spoke, he was surprised that his voice was as steady as it was, “Close, are we, Ren?” Kylo could do little more to answer than groan.

“Not yet,” Hux’s tone was firm, and the Knight whimpered, yes actually _whimpered_. Hux couldn’t help but shudder. He would be hearing that noise in the back of his mind for weeks on end he was sure. “I want my little slut to beg for it.”

Kylo’s hips stuttered, pressing against Hux’s prostate in the most delicious way, but the man said nothing. Hux ground down harder on Kylo’s cock, moaning low in the back of his throat, “I said, beg for it.” The Knight stared up at him in defiance, prompting Hux to reach out and grab his chin. He dug his nails into the man’s flesh and tilted his head back. “Do you want to come?” The Knight nodded vigorously. “Then beg for it. You’re strong enough that you could flip me over and take what you want from me, and yet you haven’t.” He stared down at the Knight, “You know what that says to me? That you would get no satisfaction from it, would you?” He gently shook the Knight’s head back and forth. “No. You wouldn’t.” He ran this thumb over Kylo’s lower lip. It was swollen and kiss-bruised. “So, beg.”

Kylo’s voice was rough when he spoke, low in volume as if he was worried about being overheard, “Please…”

Hux smirked, “Please, what? You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Kylo hesitated for a moment, “Let me come.”

Hux tilted his head, looking up the ceiling, pretending to think it over. “No. I don’t think you want it badly enough.”

Kylo’s hips stuttered upward again, “No, no! I do. I need to come. Hux, please.”

Hux ground down against him, squeezing around him. Kylo choked on a moan, and Hux’s grin only grew wider. “I’m still not convinced…”

“H-Hux…you – you bastard, please let me come. Please, I’ll do anything. I _need_ it. _Stars_ please!” His voice sounded wrecked. It thrilled Hux to the core. He was so close himself by this point, and he didn’t think he could push Ren much further, unfortunately. Perhaps it was time to end this.

“Well, how could I resist such pretty begging from such a pretty little whore? Go on, Ren. Come for me.”

Kylo groaned with relief and bucked up into the tight heat of Hux’s body, once, twice, and then he was coming. “Fuck,” He growled low in his throat, his blunt nails dragging down the ginger’s back as his thick cock pulsed and throbbed inside of him. His hips canted upward a few times more, before he growled out, “Fuck, Hux,” and collapsed against the pillows. His hair was falling about his face, the sweat-damp curls sticking to his forehead. He was clearly spent. Unfortunately for him, Hux wasn’t quite done having yet to come himself. He lifted his hips again, fucking himself on the other man’s cock while it was still hard. He was right on the edge, all he needed was a little push to send him over the edge. Kylo jerked and bucked beneath him, moaning and squirming as the stimulation quickly became too much so soon after his orgasm, “Fuck, Hux… _oh fuck_ …”

The ginger wrapped his fist around his cock and stroked it in tandem with his thrusts. His hips stuttered, his brain conflicted between which of the two pleasures it should be chasing after. His breath was coming in ragged gasps, his chest heaving. His fingers glided over the head of his cock, and his vision went white for a moment, a moan falling from his lips. It was then that he felt a large, warm hand bat his own away. It wrapped around his flesh carefully, matching his rhythm perfectly. Hux bit his lip to stop another moan from escaping. Kylo shifted below him, leaning up to kiss his neck again, whispering a soft, “No. I want to hear you,” into his ear. As he said this, his fingers brushed over the tip of his cock, and that was all it took to finally push him over the edge.

Hux gasped, grinding down hard on Kylo’s cock. If Kylo had wanted to hear the man moan, he got his wish, curses and shameless sounds tumbled from his mouth, as he spilled come onto the Knight’s chest and abs. He fucked Kylo’s fist through his orgasm, until the sensation became too much for him to bear, and he swatted the man’s hand away. Breathing hard, he let Kylo’s now rapidly softening cock slip free of his entrance. Hux could feel the Knight’s cum dripping from his hole, which left him feeling absolutely filthy, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He collapsed on top of the Knight, who winced, and jostled Hux’s weight to the side of his body that had not been quite as heavily damaged during his battle with the Resistance. Realizing he must have been hurting the man, Hux sat up. He was still straddling the Knight’s hips, but he was comfortable, and didn’t see any real reason to reposition himself. He suddenly became aware that he could see his hair as it was flopping down into his eyes in the most undignified manner. He ran his fingers though it in an attempted to smooth it back into something that at least vaguely resembled order. He glanced down to find Kylo staring up at him with those big, dark eyes. Not quite knowing what to say or do, for a long moment, Hux merely stared back.

Finally, when he had managed to collect his thoughts, he spoke up, “We shouldn’t have done that. You’re injured.”

Kylo hummed in agreement. “You’re right. We should have done it ages ago.”

Hux rolled his eyes and made to get out of the bed. But Kylo seemed to have other plans. The Knight surged forward and caught him around the waist, dragging him back into the bed. Hux struggled, “Let go, Kylo.”

His reply was petulant, “No.”

Hux needed to leave. He needed to be alone and think about what they had just done and what it would mean for the future, if it would mean anything at all. He was certainly not in the mood to play games anymore and responded to the Knight with venom in his voice, “I said, ‘Let me go.’”

The Knight hesitated for a moment, but clearly understood that Hux was not in the mood to be trifled with and released the General from his grasp – evidently, Kylo Ren was more pliant and willing to comply post-coitus than usual. Upon being released, Hux stood immediately and began to retrieve his clothes from the floor.

The silence between the pair was nearly deafening as he redressed. He slipped his trousers on and buckled his belt and boots back into place, all the while he could feel the gentle buzzing of the force fluttering all around him around him, though he did his best to ignore it. He had already slipped on his undershirt, and was in the process of rebuttoning his button-down, when the Knight spoke again, shattering the uncomfortable silence,

“I can sense no regret in you, General.”

Hux sighed, “That’s because there is none. I don’t regret it,” There was a short pause. “I am merely attempting to keep up appearances.”

“Appearances?”

“Yes, Ren, Appearances,” Hux’s voice was tinged with exasperation. “For once in your life, use your brain." He turned to face the Knight, "How would it look if someone walked in and witnessed the Master of the Knights of Ren fucking a General of the First Order?”

“Ah.”

Hux rolled his eyes again, “'Ah' indeed. Unlike you some of us have a hard-earned reputation to uphold.”

When he spoke next, Kylo’s voice may have been soft, but his words were barbed, “Yes, I suppose an illegitimate, bastard son with no real claim to –”

Hux cut him off, his tone hard and icy “Careful, Ren.” The General’s mask of discipline was slipping. Clearly, Kylo had struck a nerve.

“Ren now, is it? You were calling me 'Kylo' a moment ago, if I recall correctly. ‘More Kylo. Please Kylo, faster.’ Does that sound about right, General?”

Hux glared at him, and quickly changed the subject, “I will not be intimate with you in public. As far as anyone else is concerned, our relationship had not changed. I have no feelings for you whatsoever.”

“But you do.”

A deep flush coloured Hux’s cheeks at this observation, and the corners of his mouth twitched down into a frown, yet he made no effort to disagree with the Knight’s statement. He merely continued, “However if you, as I do, believe you have the potential to benefit from repeating this…endeavour in the future, when you have healed, come to my quarters and we’ll see about making a more a more permanent arrangement.” Having finished buttoning his shirt, he bent to retrieve his tunic. Slipping it over his shoulders, and after buttoning it with an ease that could have only come from practice, he snapped up his greatcoat from the armchair and turned to leave the room, not once acknowledging Kylo’s existence again.

The heavy door unlocked with a metallic click, gliding open soundlessly, and shutting behind the General, leaving the Knight alone in the dimly lit room. Kylo turned to see Hux’s cat curled up on the armchair where the man had been sitting, fast asleep. He shook his head and said, partially to the cat and partially to no one at all, “What a piece of work that one is.”

\---

Two Weeks Later

\---

Kylo had never been in this section of the ship before. His quarters were on the other side of the _Finalizer_ , and as such he had never had a reason to explore this sequestered corner of living spaces before now. He stopped in front of Hux’s door, and reached out with the Force, opening the it without the use of a keycode.

Inside the room, Hux was sitting behind a great black desk, pouring over battle schemes and data concerning their troupes. He looked up from his work. Kylo had expected him to look surprised at the sudden intrusion, but his expression betrayed nothing of what he was thinking, “It’s terribly rude to enter a private room without being invited in,” Was all he said.

Kylo removed his helmet, shaking his hair out as the door closed behind him. “You did invite me. Two weeks ago.”

A small smile graced Hux’s pale face, “Ah, yes. I suppose I did.”

Kylo’s voice was cautious when he spoke, “So…”

Hux spread his hands, “So.”

Kylo wasn’t sure what to say. He had never been in a situation like this before. So instead of speaking he simply sank down to his knees, his head bent down toward the floor. Had the Knight been looking up he would have seen grin that crossed Hux’s face as he stood and circled the desk to stand before the him.

He placed his hand on the Knight’s head, gently petting his hair. “Look at me.”

Kylo’s head snapped upward, his pupils blown so wide Hux would hardly see the brown of his irises. Hux’s placed a finger under the man’s chin, tilting his head up just a little further, “What do you want?”

“You.” A single word more sighed than said, uttered like a prayer. Hux almost approved.

“You, what?”

Kylo didn’t miss a beat, “You, _Sir_.”

“Very good. What do you need?”

Kylo hesitated for a long moment, the silence stretching on into its own tiny eternity. When he finally answered, his voice shook with emotion, “Make me forget...about _everything_.”

Hux nodded. “I think I can do that.”

Kylo Ren was a rabid animal – dangerous and unpredictable. All this had been proven true time and time again. It was most likely a mistake to get close to him, but Hux truly believed that it would be the best mistake he ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can also find me at i-am-rib-caged.tumblr.com! I'm always up to chat (especially about Kylux!)
> 
> Again, Happy Valentines Day!
> 
> -Ribs


End file.
